Trende Solidarnościowe
przenosze gdansk do krakowa * krzyczę "złodzieje, złodzieje! a sam jestem nędznym polaczkiem który wręcza łapówki na lewo i prawo * W 1980r otumaniony przez zachodnią propagandę myślałem że po obaleniu komunistów będę żył jak Blake z Dynastii * wierze we wszystko co mowi andrzej gwiazda * razem z bolkiem chciałem wysadzać KC * Razem z ks. jankowskim rzadzilismy na dzielni * Wale ostro pod nagie zdjęcia Anny Walentynowicz * Kradłem stal ze stoczni zeby zmontowac w domu radio wolna europa * podszywałem się po radio Wolna Europa * Czułem podniecenie podczas spotkania z dalaj lama * Zajebałem Annie Walentynowicz balonową gumę do żucia * W aktach zawsze mialem przy nazwisku dopisek TW , do dzis nie wiem co to znaczy * to ja powinienem dostać nobla * Skonczylem technikum elektorniczne ale mam pare dr honoriscausa * w 1980 pisalem juz przemowienie z okazji otrzymania nobla * popieram tepą robotniczą tłuszczę * Mój duży długopis dostałem od ks. jankowskiego w podziece za nowych ministrantow na plebanii * matka boska wchodzi mi na klape * jezdze po calym swiecie mowic przemowienia dla libertasu tylko po to zeby uzupelnic swoja kolekcje widokowek z calego swiata ** PS. nie chcem ale muszem * to ja podczas lektury przemycanego z zachodu playboya wpadłem na pomysł by jego znaczek wykorzystać jako symbol ruchu wyzwoleńczego robotników * Tak naprawde chcialem demokracji tylko po to zebym mogl kupowac playboya w swoim warzywniaku, a nie sprowadzac go z zachodu * razem z matka boska obalilem mur berlinski swoimi wasami * przedrukowywałem Playboya na powielaczu * To ja kradlem Annie Walentynowicz podpaski z szafy * Codzienna lekture prasy zaczynam od strony IPNu * nie byłem agentem * Nie wiem o co chodzi z ta demokrajca, ale czuje sie spelniony ** PS. Montowalem zepsute gniazdka kontaktowe wszystkim SBekom * SB zapomniało mnie aresztować w czasie Stanu wojennego * Swoja kondycje fizyczna zawdzieczam wiecznymi procesami w sadzie * Zawsze ubieram się pod kolor wąsów i nagrody nobla * Kradne kanapki i gazety z samolotu * Pierwotnie mialem przewodzić kościelnemu związkowi zwalczania komuszych ateistów * Wybierajac sie na zakupy omijam sklepy dla biednej klasy robotniczej * Podrywam anne walentynowicz na nagrode nobla * Wystawiam mojego syna do obalenia rezimu w Birmie * Podkradam teczki z IPN i wlepiam wszedzie obrazki matki boskiej * mozolnie robiłem podkop przez płot a ten wziął przeskoczył i to on przeszedł do historii * Układam codzinnie pasjansa na komputerze liczac na to ze odkryje w nim jakis szwindel * Byłem internowany za odmowę wstąpienia do ORMO * Zdobyłem wyzsze wyksztalcenie wchodzac na najwyzszy płot w stoczni * Zmarzniętym ormowcom i zomowcom pilnowałem koksiaki * Zawsze z rana z wielka nadzieja odpalam moj wyjatkowy nr gadu-gadu liczac na wiadomosc od Anny Walentynowic * Za młodu bawiłem sie w ZOMO i ORMO * Podkradałem żarówki ze stoczni, bo chcialem zbudowac wzmacniacz lampowy * Kradłem szampany przeznaczone na chrzczenie statkow * Wyplulem eucharystie z rąk ks jankowskiego mowiac 'pfe niedobry czips' * wyjąłem soczewki z okularów Anny Walentynowicz przez co spadła z suwnicy * Tatełe Ormowiec wchodzi mi do wanny z pauką bojową * Chodziaz andrzej ma na naziwsko gwiazda, to ja jestem gwiazda * Gardze lechem kaczynskim choc na wyzsze wyksztalcenie ode mnie * Po pijaku wypieprzyli mnie przez płot... **PS. Była moja kolej abym leciał po flaszkę * Na pól etatu pracowałem z ZOMO * ja byłem w opozycji, a brat w bezpiece bo w życiu trzeba umieć się ustawić * jade pod jotpegi anny walentynowicz i tryskam na sufit * Tak długo grałem w Civilization, aż dostałem posade mędrca w UE * uczę mędrców grać w ping-ponga * gram w ping-ponga nagroda nobla * sikam do kropielnicy - wy się tym skrapiacie * Będać w bilbitece Watykańskiej wypozyczyłem sobie plastusiowy pamiętnik oraz abc małego elektryka Kategoria:Trende